


Finding Family: Tony Stark makes a Christmas miracle happen for a little boy

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Finding Family Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Arkham Asylum, Child Abuse, Christmas, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Family, Fluff, Foster Care, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are happily married. Steve is a normal American soldier. Tony Stark...isn't Iron Man but still Tony Stark. What happens when Steve and Tony volunteer for a Christmas Orphane program and Tony learns of a young boy named Clinton Francis Barton? </p><p>This story is and AU and chalked with Hurt/ Comfort, angst and Feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Family: Tony Stark makes a Christmas miracle happen for a little boy

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions Child Abuse and Past Rape. I hope you guys are enjoying my stories. I have two other stories as well, feel free to check them. I love...reading your comments, they motivate me to write more.

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the tower, not a creature was stirring, not even Phil Coulson. Tony Stark was all warm, snuggled in bed, while visions of Steve Rogers danced through his head. 

Tony bit back a small laugh and burrowed further into his husband's armpit. The good Captain tended to sleep on his back with his arms at jaunty angles above his head. At one point it used to bug Tony, but then Tony found he quite liked the warmth Steve's armpit offered. Steve always smelled nice, like original old spice with a hint of charcoal and something that was so distinctly Steve underneath it all. It felt like home.

Christmas wasn't always one of Tony's favourite times of year. The product of a lifetime of being neglected on Christmas by his parents. Being passed from hand to hand by the staff and mostly spending it alone. That was changing, because he had Steve now. Steve Roger's who loved Christmas. Steve Rogers who conned their friends into ugly sweater parties, secret Santa and baking cookies. The cookies were left to Steve, Natasha, Pepper, Bruce and surprisingly Thor after the first year. Tony managed to break the glass stove top trying to get cookies off a baking sheet. He didn't know you needed to grease it first and Phil was his own unmitigated disaster setting his ever present tie on fire. However Christmas became something Tony looked forward to.

This year, Steve had come into his office on the 15th. He'd had a Santa Clause hat on his head cocked to the side showing a glimpse of his soft blond locks. He bits of tape stuck to his face and looked for all the world like a man who'd survived a full scale war trying to wrap gifts. Steve told him about an orphanage in upstate New York that had a Christmas orphan program, where families could volunteer to take in an orphan for the holidays. The blonde man had asked if maybe, just maybe they could volunteer this year. The request shy and unsure, Tony didn't particularly like children. He also didn't like the idea of a strange child running around the tower and breaking his shit. But, then Steve was kneeling in front of him, forearms braced on his thighs, telling him about Christmas at the orphanage and how lonely he was. He remembered getting a thin soup for dinner and going to bed Christmas night really just wanting a hug. Tony could deny Steve nothing, especially when he looked at him this time. The soldier's eyes were pleading and his lips set in a pout that had no right looking so adorable on a grown man. Tong found himself saying yes.

Tony and Steve drove to the orphanage the next day and signed up for the Christmas orphan program. They were told the child they'd be getting would come Christmas eve night, stay through Christmas and return to the orphanage on the 26th. On the 18th they were mail the name of the child drawn to stay with them. Tony remembered reading the small info packet on the child that night some kid named Gloria. It wasn't that, that grabbed his attention but the small info ballot that had gotten stuck to the back accidentally that drew his interest.

Name: Clinton Francis Barton  
Age: 10  
Gender: Male  
From: Waverly, Iowa 

Clinton has trouble with authority, He does not listen and barricade himself in the closet. He has self-harming behaviours and is not recommended or suitable for the Christmas Orphan program. The state requires all orphans be entered into the drawing. Should you come across this ballot discard it and pair the family up with a proper child.

The words stuck in Tony's mind and he proceeded to spend that night in the lab but the Barton boy was dominating his mind. With rueful sigh Tony summoned Jarvis.

" Jarvis?"  
" May I be of assistance Sir?" the AI came online saying.  
" Jarvis run a search for all content relevant to a Clinton Francis Barton age 9 from Waverly?"  
" A moment sir?"

A few minutes later Jarvis displayed several documents on an over head screen regarding the boy in question. Clinton Barton was the son of Harold and Edith Barton. Both his parents were deceased due to a car accident. The file noted Harold to be a violent drunk with several domestic dispute calls to their residence. The next files revealed the child had been shipped all over the united states from foster home to orphanage to foster home and ultimately ended up in a New York orphanage. What proceeded these got Tony the most.

 

Clinton's medical records were a mess, they read an awful lot like his husband's had prior to having his immune system boosted in the military, compliments of drug patented under Banner Med Tech. Where Steve's was filled with illness, after illness Clinton's was injury after injury. By the age of six the boy had suffer 17 broken bones, 4 concussions and a collapsed lung. The doctor's files said the were from rough housing and sports, but Tony knew bullshit when he say it. The patterns of abuse seemed to continue for the boy living in the system. Clinton had injuries conducive to having been brutally raped multiple times in the course of one year. He'd been beaten by another foster family and roughed up by older at the orphanage it would seem, Clinton Francis Barton was a mess.

Tony laughed at the stupidity of the Foster/ Orphanage system. Clinton wasn't a problem child, he'd just spent so much of his life fighting, he didn't know anything else. How could he, never having a chance at life. Tony can admit his parents were pretty shitty, but he'd never been so emotionally limited. He didn't want for anything other than their effecting but he at least had a chance with life. 

That same night, Tony found Steve watching Mulan of all things in the common room with a couple of his army buddies, or Mulan was watching them. Thor Odinson a loud mouthed soldier liaison to the United States from strange dinky country called Asguard was sprawled on one end of the couch snoring. Phil Coulson was sandwiched between Thor and Steve asleep with his head on Steve's shoulder and Steve was slouched all the way back on the opposite end of the sofa, his feet propped on the table cuddling a bowl of popcorn in one strong arm and his own head thrown back on the sofa cushions sound asleep. Tony smiled softly at the three grown men, grabbed some blankets and spread them over the sleeping pile of human puppy dogs. Tony had decided to let the other two soldiers share the floor below the penthouse, His best friends Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanov shared the floor below that. Tony liked having the extra people. He brushed the hair off Steve's forehead, gave it a kiss and left a note about having a project to take care of before leaving the tower.

Tony tore his Audi R8 out of the parking garage, He liked to drive fast and at this hour the roads to upstate New York were quieter so it was relatively safe. Three hours later at six in the morning on December 19th Tony's audi came into the orphanage's gravel driveway, throwing up rocks as it came to a stop. Some of the otter children crowded his car and he left them to look at it. It was a sexy ass car and Tony knew it. 

Tony had walked into the orphanage with intent and purpose, he stormed right passed the secretary and threw open the door leading to the head of the orphanage's door. He remember the conversation like he was just in it.

" I beg your pardon sir, you can't just come in here" She said authoritative and slightly startled.  
" Well, would you look at that..it seems I can. Because I just did" Tony sneered back he was pissed off and truth be told he hurt for a kid he didn't even know.  
" What is the meaning of this!" she snarled back.  
" This!" Tony said planting the ballot for Clinton on her desk none to gently.  
" What about it?" she said begging him to argue. Tony had no problems arguing.  
" The one time a year, ever kid should have a happy memory. You rob from a kid. Because why?"  
" You don't understand Mr.Stark" she said  
" Well then explain" He said pointedly  
" That child, is a deviant monster. His soul is cold like a thousand winters and his heart as black as tar. He does not listen, he screams all hours of the night, he lashes out at the other children and the caretakers. He hurts himself and he's a danger to our society." She said with disgust and hatred oozing from her voice it made Tony sick.  
" Where is he?" Tony asked coldy.  
" He was transferred this morning, He's been sent to a place far more suitable for the likes of…him."  
" Where?" Tony asked.  
" It doesn't matter where Mr. Stark, that rotten little prick is put away where filth like him belongs. It's unethical to divulge his location and I'm not permitted to share. Now if you'll kindly see yourself off the premises or be forcibly removed." She dismissed him.

He walked out of the orphanage seething, he told the women to find another volunteer for the kid they'd given him. He'd climbed into his car and made the drive back to the city at a more sedate pace. He built his mask back into place. Steve loved the holidays and Tony just couldn't bring all this up to him, he wanted to make sure he enjoyed it. His husband had spent so many Christmases deployed or in some war zone or the next.

He'd slunk back into the tower, to Steve frying bacon and making eggs. He didn't really have much of an appetite but he did seek the comfort Steve's arms offered. Exhaustion had caught up with him and all Tony remembered was Steve picking him up like a new bride and carrying him to bed. The younger man had sat on the side of the bed and ran soothing fingers through his hair, Steve told him how beautiful he was while chastising him for not taking better until Tony fell asleep.

Tony woke up later to a note on his nightstand. Steve and Thor had been called to base to deal with an incident regarding a prank gone horribly awry and testing some new weapons. Steve had set out his headache medication with a glass of water and a lone hershey kiss. The note was signed " A kiss for my Glow Worm" Because of the arc reactor's soft glow, Steve had started calling him Glow Worm. Because he was his favourite cuddle pal and the light made him feel safe. Tony could never fault him sense of security.

Tony munched on his kiss and ambled into the kitchen, He rifled through the fridge and found a plate of Pasta from Phil in his fridge with another note. It was simple and pretty much Phil " Food, Eat" in that obnoxiously elegant scrawl of his. Tony thought it was disgusting how pretty it looked, but it had been a plate of Chicken and Cheese Ravioli. While Tony worked on his food, he called on Jarvis.

Jarvis had followed the license plate of the vehicle the boy was loaded onto. The poor kid was bound in a straight jacket and secured to dolly and wheeled into the van. Tony was disgusted but at least he got a location. The kid had been transferred all the way to Gotham City and sent to Arkham Asylum. At least it was something to work with. Tony could work with Gotham, he called the one man in the world that he'd openly admit to being smarter than himself. Alfred Pennyworth.

Tony had managed to get Alfred on the phone. He'd told the man everything. Alfred having raised Bruce Wayne had a sympathetic heart toward children. Alfred agreed to talk to Bruce and two hours later Bruce Wayne called Tony. The conversation started with a " So You're the Other Billionaire". Bruce said he'd call Tony back in 24 hours with answers and a plan of action.

21 hours later, Tony had answers. Him and Steve would be able to get Tony for a Christmas visit. Bruce had spun something about Clinton being at such a young age, there was a chance of rehabilitation and an exercise like this would help prove or disprove that. It was much but Tony would take it. Because the kid deserved at least one good memory in his life. Tony owed his fellow billionaire a debt of gratitude for this, Tony still never told Steve.

Steve had excitedly set the penthouse up for their visitor. He'd dragged Tony out Christmas shopping for some Toys and quite a lot of clothes to fit a ten year old boy. Steve told him clothes was something he never had much of at the orphanage so the boy would need some. Tony was fine with it all and even found himself putting a few nerf guns and and they'd made the boy a stuffed bear at build-a-bear they made an archer that looked like Robin Hood with a purple tunic instead. Tony rather liked building the bear…not that he'd left on know it though. The others heard about their little guest and had brought presents for the boy as well. 

Then Christmas Eve had rolled around and there had been a knock on the door, and there he was. Clinton Barton was stood between to handlers. The boy was handed over to Steve and Tony gracelessly, give stern warnings to behave, or deal with his punishments if he did not. Steve gave the handlers a scathing look, while Tony signed at Jarvis to mess with the two handlers credit scores as retribution. Tony could easily claim it to be a computer virus should he ever get caught, unlikely! 

Tony finally got a good look at the boy, he was kind of short for his age and to skinny. The boy seemed to have a good musculature none the less. He was wearing a washed out pair of blue school uniform pants and threadbare t-shirt and a scratchy looking old cardigan. His hair was slicked solid to the side, it looked so out of place on the young boy. Steve must of shared the same thoughts as he, because Steve had grabbed a present from under the tree and handed it to young Clinton.

" You can open one of your gifts tonight" Steve said as Clinton looked at him, eyes pleading at the strange man not to play with him, not to hurt him, yank him along and break him later. To be telling him the truth. In a barely audible whisper Clinton said.

" Bad Boys Don't Get Gifts" eyes cast down to the ground, holding the present out for it to be taken away. Steve brought himself to one knee to be as levelled as possible with the boy.

" People make mistakes Clinton, I don't think your a bad boy. So this gift is yours." Steve standing up. Clinton looked about to argue.

" Don't argue with him Clint, he'll win. He's had lots of practice because he lives with me. Now open it up before the big lug cries or something." Tony said and a small ghost of a smile graced the boys face. Clint carefully tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. He pulled out a pair of boys boxer-briefs with the New York Rangers logo on them and his ears turned an endearing shade of pink. Out came a pair of black jeans and a matching black t-shirt. Clint quietly folded them before pulling on his ears a few times. He then pulled out the purple hoodie. Natasha and Bruce had put their gifts in one box for the boy. Steve and Tony sat back and watched the boy.

Clint had been pulling on his ears frequently as though the boy had ear infections and was in a great deal of discomfort. Steve noticed his hearing aids first and pointed them out to Tony. Tony consider there being a problem with he hearing aids. He called Clint's name and then signed to him, asked to see his hearing aids. The boy complied. Tony took the hearing aids quickly signed he would be back soon. Tony knew Stark Industries had high level hearing aids designed for the military and he had prototypes for some child models in the lab.

While Tony was doing who knows what, Steve unable to sign had typed in a question to the boy on his phone and handed it over.

" I..I can read lips, just talk a little slower" and Steve smiled.  
" How about you take those new clothes to the bathroom and change. Those one's look itchy. We can burn them if you want. You can blame it on Tony." Steve said keeping his lips in the boys line of sight.  
" Th..Thank You" Clint said before leaving with the clothes.

Tony had made it back to Steve before while Clint was still changing. Tony had crawled into Steve's lap and started to show him the prototype. Steve had thought it was nifty. Clint came out 14 minutes later. His hair was wet, as if he'd washed all that crap out of it. Between the new clothes and his hair being washed and normal. The kid looked more like he probably should.

" Looking sharp" Tony said throwing a thumbs up the boys way. Who apologized for assuming he could wash out his hair. Steve had shook his head and said it was fine. It took some convincing but they had convinced the boy they could have anything he wanted for dinner tonight. Clint simply said…something with peanut butter. Tony chuckled Clinton and Bruce would be perfect meal companions. Steve had whipped up a batch of homemade waffles, plopped one on the boy's plate and gave the waffle a generous helping of peanut butter and cut up some bananas to sprinkle on top. Steve hate his waffles with butter and maple syrup, while Tony put strawberry jam and apple slices on his. Clint has put the prototype hearing aids on when Tony told him, he needed to test them and if they worked good he could have them. Clint said they were the best and his ears didn't hurt. They watched the grinch before pointing Clint to the bathroom handing him a new pair of pyjamas. They were simple just blue plaid, handing him a tooth brush and telling him to brush his teeth. Which the boy did no argument. When he was finish Tony and Steve showed him to the guest room and bid him a goodnight. That was 6 hours ago.

Steve woke when they could hear whimpering. Jarvis had been monitoring Clinton's room per Tony's request. They boy got out of bed. Steve pulled his T-shirt on while Tony left his behind, before making their way to the boy's room. The sight before them broke their hearts. Clinton was huddle in the corner, chest heaving and eyes wild. His pyjamas pants were soaked and the acrid scent of urine confirmed their suspicions. Steve tried to reach for the boy but he shrunk back into the corner further. He let out sobs, begging not to be whipped, all while pushing his pants and underwear below his knees. Clinton stuck his own finger in his mouth before turning over, offering his own ass, while bowing his head in acceptance and shame. Clinton continued to cry, his own hand heading to his bottom. Like he'd been trained and the very thought sickened Tony. What the hell had they done to this boy?

When Steve figured out what was happening the soldier choked back sobs of his own. Without even thinking, Steve softly grabbed his wrist before the boy could breach his own entrance. Tony went for the boys pants and underwear righting them on his slim hips again. Both men gathered the sobbing boy who was shaking with each cry into their arms. Telling him he was alright, that he didn't need to do that. They told him a litany of reassuring nonsense. When the boy's sobs had died down and he was quietly wrapped in Steve's arms with his head on his shoulder. Tony got up and stripped the sheets, blanket and mattress cover from the bed and sending them through the laundry shoot. Tony then got a set of fresh bedding from the closet. He started to make the bed but stopped at Clinton's whispered request to his husband.

" Can I stay with you guys tonight, Please? I'm scared" neither man could deny the child a safe place. Steve picked him and carried him while Tony followed. They didn't have an extra set of pyjamas for the boy so Tony pulled out his old MIT t-shirt and set the boy to go wash up and put it on. Steve took the opportunity to run across the hall and take a soldier shower himself after having the boy's soaked pyjamas against his own shirt and it soaked through his skin. A couple minutes later Steve was chucking Clint's pyjamas and his shirt down the laundry shoot. Then climbing into bed with Clint between them. Clint was curled on his side his fingers lightly touching the arc reactor in Tony's chest, while asking if it hurt. Steve already sound asleep on his stomach for the firs time since they'd been married. Steve had one strong arm thrown over both his husband and this precious kid between them. His head was facing Tony's

It didn't take long for Clint to fall asleep. Tony looked at the boy and the experience of the night and wondered not for the first time. How this boy was so easily labelled a problem child. Sure he was snarky but so was he. Clint was a tough kid but through out the night he'd been sweet. He helped Steve with the dishes even though Steve said he had them. Tony didn't get it. Tony found himself lulled to sleep.

Christmas morning came and Jarvis had Christmas music playing softly throughout the penthouse. No matter what Jarvis claimed Tony, was convinced his AI became sentient at some point and was just in the closet about it. Tony pulled his tablet off the nightstand and smiled at the message from Bruce. " Did Laundry, Steve's shirt and Clinton's pyjamas are in the elevator. Tony retrieved the items from the elevator and set them on Steve's nightstand before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast…well set out some cereal, bowls and milk.

Steve and Clint came into the kitchen sleep mussed and looking as adorable as two puppies. Steve had on a pair of sweets and that ridiculous star t-shirt he loved. While Clint had on his pj pants and his black t-shirt. Breakfast was a quiet affair, despite Steve being military and able to be up at zero dark thirty, he wasn't a morning person. He hauled himself into the bar stool and laid his head on the counter waiting for Tony to make him some cereal. Tony made Steve his cornflakes, He had some lucky charms while Clint ate corn pops. 

Together they made their way to the tree, with mugs of hot chocolate for Steve and Clint and glorious blue hawaiian black coffee for Tony. They all sat on the floor around their tree and Tony sorted out the presents.

" Clint, this one is for you from Pepper Potts and her husband, she's my personal assistant. She wanted to be here but her and her husband flew Ohio because her husband's sister is having a baby. Her husband's my driver and he wanted to meet you to. His name is Happy Hogan." 

Clint thought he could trust these to men, they didn't beat him. Let him sleep in their room when he got scared and didn't take away his clothes or make his bum hurt. So he giddily opened this present. It was a winter coat with lots of cool pictures. Clint loved it, he'd never had a winter coat before. There were also a pair of plain blue snow packs, a pair of mittens with match scarf and a hat.

" Do you like it?" Steve asked and smiled at the boys enthusiastic nod.

" Alright Tiger this is from my friend Phil Coulson. We're in the army together. He's my commanding officer. He'll be here later today" 

Clint gingerly opened the awkwardly wrapped package and gasped when he saw the bow and arrow set. It came with real arrows and a set of suction cup arrows. There was also a quiver. Clint loved it, archery looked fun.

" Can I shoot it tomorrow before I leave?" Clint didn't really want to leave. He didn't like the asylum it was scary, more scary then the orphanage. They'd probably take away all his things. He didn't want to tell Tony or Steve that. It'd hurt their feelings. But he wanted to try everything and the bow before he left. 

" Sure, you can come down to the range with Coulson and I bright and early tomorrow" Steve said.

The next package was knight costume for Thor. Clint also got another box with a bunch clothes from Steve and Tony. Then he got lego and k'nex from Tony and the whole series of Redwall books from Steve. Then he got his first ever teddy bear and it was archer. Steve and Tony smiled as the boy hugged the bear and proclaimed him to be named Bucky. Steve got a little wistful remembering the soldier they'd lost during their first tour of duty in Iraq.

" Wait" the boy said running away and back into the guest room, and came back with two paper lunch bags.

" I don't know how to wrap stuff, I made these a long time ago but I want you guys to have them." He gave one to Tony and one to Steve. The both gasped at the the Christmas ornaments they'd received. The hooks were loops fastened form neatly tied fishing line. Steve ornament was a star made from the shards of a blue bottle and the shards of a while bottle. It was held in place by a tight metal frame made from paper clips and lots of model paste. Tony's was a triangle made of busted gold and red glass. Their favourite colours. The both squeezed the boy in tight hugs before hanging the ornaments where everyone could see them. " We really love them, They're beautiful Clint"

Tony had unwrapped Steve gift, Steve had painted him his very own comic strip. Called the Adventure of my Dummy and his Dum-E. Tony hugged Steve and promised to hang it up in his lab. Because Dum-E would love it to. They had to explain Tony's bots to the boy.

There was a knock on the door and Tony let out a sigh of relief, it was his lawyer. Steve's proper gift had come through on Christmas. Tony kneeled down by Steve looked him in the eye and handed him the paper's.

Steve's eyes misted over, they were adoption papers, for the very boy in their common room. 

" oh Anthony….." said throwing himself into Tony's arms, burying his face in his hair. Steve knew Tony didn't want children.

Tony knew that Steve wanted a kid, he wanted to start a family. Steve never brought it up, because he loved Tony more and knew Tony didn't want kids. Tony knew he had to get the boy out of the asylum, he called in favours and ultimately gave the asylum 2.5 million in exchange for the boy, offered to donate another 500K in the name of a judge in a family court to any charity of his choice if he rushed the paper work. Tony was stable, could afford a kid so being approved wasn't issue a judge finally did.

" All you have to do is sign sweetheart." Tony said softly. Steve ran off grabbed a pen signed the paper. Grabbed a candy cane, told Tony's lawyer Merry Christmas and shoved him into the elevator. Then returned to Tony's side. They both turned to Clint, eyes bright and shinning.

" Welcome home Son" Clint didn't know what he was hearing, didn't believe what he was hearing.  
" what?" he said dumbly.  
" Clint, we want you stay here, we want you as our son. This is your forever home now"  
Clint threw himself into the arms of the two men. inhaling their scents, he was home. He was safe.

That had been the best Christmas of Clinton Evan Rogers- Stark's life. It was 20 years ago and he remembered it as thought it were yesterday. He smiled at the memory content to watch Christmas cartoons. Clint had his dad's feet in his lap, while Papa had his head and was running his fingers through the sleeping man's hair.

" Tony spent two day's fixing half the cities power grid, he fried it trying to make a sentient Christmas tree" his Papa said with pure fondness. Clint's own son Peter was laying on his Grandpa Tony's chest watching the amber light swirl inside the arc reactor. Truthfully it was no longer a reactor but a zero point module, that would never fail or poison Tony's body. The vibranium poisoning was scarier then the palladium poisoning. If it were not for Clint being employed by the SGC, Tony wouldn't have seen his 55th birthday. Clint smiled when his own husband Dr. Carson Beckett came into the common room with a mountain of blankets and pillows. He picked Peter up tucking him in on the floor and then Clint chucked when he tried to pick up Tony and the engineer smacked his hands away and stumbling his way over to the floor bed. Christmas camp outs on the common room floor was a Rogers- Stark tradition. Clint took one look at his family sprawled over the floor and knew where ever they where, That would always be his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Feel Free to read my other Clint Barton/ Stella Rogers story. Tony is a central character as well and I mixed that one up as well character wise.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1068401/chapters/2143405
> 
> oh and this is Clint's jacket from Pepper and happy
> 
> http://kidsportvail.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/dc-boys-servo-k-jacket.jpg


End file.
